1. Field
The present disclosure relates to alloy formation, and more particularly, a mechanism, strategy and design for power electronics having high operating temperatures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobiles and the elements and subsystems within, require highly reliable couplings. An emphasis on the electrical properties of welds and the characteristics of the any alloys in the bonds has not been a primary focus in the industry.
Transient liquid phase bonding may be an effective approach for bonds in high power semiconductor devices. In some transient liquid phase materials, multiple A+B alloys may generate multiple compounds leading to a non-homogeneous bondline. Historically, this non-homogenous bondline is often considered to be non-ideal because of its non-uniformity, inconsistency, uncontrollability, and unpredictable quality, which may present problems for production.